happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penventure Time/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the twenty-fifth episode of Happy Peep "Penventure Time". Plot (At night in Penguin-Land, everyone was sleeping, a tent was set up for Erik, Atticus, Bo and Montay for a sleepover) *Montay: Okay guys, it's time for another story of a adventure. *Bo: Man. This is going to be one of the boring stories in the history. *Montay: Calm down, it will be a epic one and fantasy. *Erik: Cool. *Atticus: Awesome. *Montay: And it's time for a story of make believe. (The story begins in the Land of Ooo, based on a fantasy continent in Antarctica. Penguin-Land was a normal place where emperor penguins are building everything they have and ruled by Noah in the other side while his glacier was moved next to the cave. In Mumble's Tree Home) *Mumble: *yawns* What a nice day. (In the living room) *Ramón: Gosh, where are my chicken nuggets? *Erik: According to my raddar, there are no more. *Ramón: What? I need Mumble's help. *Erik: Uh-uh. He's need more sleeptime than yesterday. *Ramón: Man, things get wrong and worst than Monday's night is. *Erik: And who ate the pancakes and cheese? *Ramón: Boss Skua did it. *Erik: Lier! You ate it while i was taking a nap! *Ramón: I'm sorry. Where is Mumble? *Erik: Don't know. *Ramón: Where's Mumble? Where... is... Mumble? Is he in the kitchen? *Erik: Does he have a pumpkin? Rima tima tin tin. *Ramón: Dooba dooba dumplin. *Erik: Poopy doopy pie tin. *Ramón: Monkey watermelon. *Ramón and Erik: *hold fins spinning* Hahahahahahaha. (Meanwhile outside of Penguin-Land) *Noah: LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!! CLEAN UP THE LEAFS, CLEAN UP THE SNOW AND CLEAN THE KIDS. *Terry: Ahhhh, another day, another time. (Back at Mumble's Tree Home) *Mumble: Gosh, my new adventure will start. *Ramón: Mumble! *Erik: Hey dad, you came to see me. *Mumble: Hey Erik, go play with your friends, i'm off on a adventure. *Ramón: The best adventure we will ever have. *Mumble: It's Adventure Time! *Erik: I may team up with you, i also have a raddar with me to play games. *Ramón: That's a good one. *Mumble: I agree to that. *Ramón: Yeah, hurry up with you. (Mumble, Ramón and Erik went outside to see a beautiful day out there with a rainbow coming in the clouds) *Mumble: Seems interesting. *Ramón: Now, that would be a good start. *Erik: Come on, there so many things that we can do. *Mumble: Alright, our adventure begins. (In the forests, Mumble, Ramón and Erik were jumping on the ice floats and head over to the land) *Mumble: Okay, this adventure will be fun. *Ramón: I love how everything will work. *Erik: My raddar say that we will head over to Snowy Plains soon. *Mumble: Now, this place has grass. Come on, we have to find a way out of this forest. *Erik: If we can discover it out, we would have the time to check it. (Mumble was walking though the woods and saw a sword he never saw before) *Mumble: Wow. (Mumble hold the sword and got it with his fins) *Ramón: Mumble, what are you holding? *Erik: What is that? *Mumble: Cool, this sword is awazing. *Ramón: Can i try it? *Mumble: No, this will teach the enemies a lesson. *Erik: This is great. *Ramón: And awesome. *Mumble: We made it, Snowy Plains. (At Snowy Plains) *Mumble: Okay, this is out adventure over here. *Ramón: We can find Princess Gloria there. *Mumble: But she lives somewhere around the Land of Ooo. *Erik: I agree with Mumble. *Ramón: Come on, watch out for the ice sharps, they made hurt your feet if you step on them. *Mumble: We're trying. (Mumble, Ramón and Erik were jumping on the ice sharps by getting hurt and landed into the ice castle) *Mumble: Wow, what is this? *Ramón: Don't know. *Mumble: Cool, let's check it- *Erik: Wait! Before you go inside, don't talk to any skua around. *Mumble: I know, we will have a good time there. *Ramón: Let's go amigo, we can do this together. (Inside the Ice Castle) *Mumble: Wow, this place has everything cover in ice. *Ramón: You believe that Mumble. *Erik: This is getting crazy. *Mumble: I wonder how everything is gonna be. *???: WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU HAVE COME TO MY PLACE! *Mumble: Who is that? He sound so familiar. *Ramón: Come on and check it out. (They enter the door to see Boss Skua, the Ice King) *Mumble: Hey you! *Boss Skua: So Mumble HappyFeet, we meet again. *Erik: Ready to steal a chick? *Boss Skua: Oh ho ho ho, you will never stop me now, the evil Darksmoke has planned to destroy the Land of Ooo. *Ramón: Your days are over! You're not even funny anymore! *Boss Skua: How sad it could be? *Mumble: Nothing! *Boss Skua: Bill! Will! *Will: What is it? *Bill: Can you tell us? *Boss Skua: You two are my friends, take them down! *Munble: Will, Bill No! You're my friends. *Will: We don't care, we are here to kick you out of this place. *Boss Skua: Dino, Vinnie and Frankie, put them in a cannon. *Dino: Sure. *Vinnie: We will. (The skuas place Mumble, Erik and Ramón in a cannon) *Will: What now? *Boss Skua: FIRE THEM! (The cannon booms Mumble, Ramón and Erik and landed into the Candy Kingdom) *Mumble: Gosh, i hate this place. *Ramón: We have to stop that ice king skua for causing us to kick us out. *Erik: Woah, you better check this out. (Mumble and Ramón discover Candy Kingdom with many Candy Penguins around) *Mumble: Interesting, i hope they have fish. *Ramón: I never heard of this place. *Tack Frost: Welcome to the Candy Kingdom, we have many candy penguins around. So, have fun. *Mumble: Thanks. *Erik: There is a Candy Castle, wow. *Ramón: This look awazing. *Mumble: Come on, i can see Gloria! (In Princess Gloria's castle) *Gloria: Mumble! *Mumble: Gloria! *Erik: Mom. *Mumble: I can't believe it's you. *Ramón: What the taste that can really taste from? *Erik: Mmmm... this gummy bear taste good. *Tack Frost: So Mumble, this is our princess of Candy Kingdom, Gloria. *Mumble: So Gloria, you're coming back to Penguin-Land? *Gloria: I'm just tired of all the adventures you have. *Tack Frost: See? That's the point. (A full of dark clouds were appearing by Candy Kingdom) *Mumble: What is that? *Gloria: I don't know. (A fireball appeared at the Candy Kingdom) *Candy Penguin #1: RUN! (The candy penguins were running by an evil dark cloud named Darksmoke) *Darksmoke: Well, well, well. What do we have in here? *Gloria: What is going on? *Mumble: It's Darksmoke! One of our enemies! *Ramón: We have to do something. *Tack Frost: We can defeat this monster if we got the chance to do it. *Mumble: That's a great idea Tack Frost. *Tack Frost: Come on, we can just defeat him. (Mumble, Ramón, Erik and Tack Frost jump over to Darksmoke and kick him badly) *Darksmoke: OUCH! YOU FOOLS! *Mumble: Yeah! Say all you want! *Darksmoke: YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME NOW! *shoots laser at the castle* *Mumble: Gloria! *Erik: You monster! *Darksmoke: Oh, you can never get a sugar rush than before. (Mumble run over to the castle and dodge between the gumballs hopping. Mumble saw Gloria injured.) *Mumble: Gloria, i'm trying to get you out. *Gloria: Mumble, the castle is getting destroyed, you have to go now. *Mumble: No, i can get you out of here. (Mumble holds Gloria and escape the Candy Castle that was destroyed already) *Mumble: No! The Candy Kingdom is destroyed. *Darksmoke: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME MUMBLE HAPPYFEET! (Darksmoke flies away leaving the Candy Kingdom destroyed as well) *Ramón: Mumble, the Candy Kingdom is gone! *Tack Frost: We have failed to defeat him. *Candy Penguin #2: How are we gonna move? *Candy Penguin #3: Do you have a life? *Mumble: No, how did Boss Skua know about Darksmoke? Is he really real? *Erik: Mumble, i think we should move on. *Ramón: Look at that spooky place over there. I think, we should go there as well. *Mumble: I don't think, we can go in there because, it's scary. *Ramón: Let me tell something to you, watch out for the evil trees. Because? They will kill you. *Mumble: Kill you? *Tack Frost: Mumble, we have to move on. Without a home, monsters will kill us. *Mumble: Tack Frost, just go. Continue your quest. *Tack Frost: Sure. *Mumble: Ramón and Erik, let's go. (In the Evil Forest) *Mumble: What is this place? *Erik: It's creepy. *Ramón: I never been to one of the places before. *Mumble: It's just evil. *Erik: We call this, the Evil Forest. *Mumble: Right, no matter what this place could be. *Ramón: Nothing but spooky, everything gets worse and worse! *Mumble: Just stay with the group together. (On finding the way, they went into the spooky trees) *Mumble: Un oh. *Ramón: This is bad, way bad than before. *Erik: This give me the creeps. *Mumble: Creepy like always. (A polar bear, sneak to eat the penguins) *Ramón: Run! (Mumble, Ramón and Erik run away from the polar bear as the polar bear run to chase the penguins) *Mumble: Jump over! (Mumble, Ramón and Erik jump over the green silm water and land to the other side, leaving the polar bear mad. The polar bear left) *Mumble: Finally. *Ramón: I hate this place. *Erik: We have to stop Darksmoke. *Mumble: Darksmoke will die. We will always be together. *Erik: Agree. *Ramón: Now come on, we can discover some cool stuff there. *Mumble: Let's go. (After leaving the evil forest, they went to a grassy plain with a mansion, ruled by someone) *Mumble: What is this? *Ramón: I don't know. *Erik: This may look evil. (Suddenly, Mary appears flying with a guitar holding on her and landed in the gate) *Mumble: Mary? *Ramón: What is she doing flying? *Erik: That must be the mate of Terry. *Mumble: Maybe, Terry has gotten a lot more evil than her. *Mary: Well Mumble, what do you want? *Mumble: Hey Mary, let us in. *Mary: Not if i sing to you. *Mumble: How about that? *Mary: Deal. *singing* La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground, La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound, (The penguins step up away from her) I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty white face, I'm gonna... *Mumble: Hey! I'm not event a candy penguin! *Mary: Well? You DON'T like me. *singing* Sorry I don’t treat you like a goddess, Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don’t treat you like you’re perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do, Sorry I’m not made of sugar, Am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you, Well... I’m just your problem, I’m just your problem, It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I’m just your problem Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn’t have to justify what I do I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn’t have to prove anything to you I’m sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn’t have to be the one that makes up with you So... why do I want to? Why do I want to... To... bury you in the ground And drink the blood from your... *Mumble: Um....... (Mary stopped the song from Mumble talking) *Mary: What? *Mumble: Let us in! *Mary: Fine. (The gate opened and welcome Mumble, Ramón and Erik to her mansion) *Erik: This place has everything. *Mumble: Real scary than the skuas. *Mary: So come on, have a coffee or something. *Mumble: Sure. *Ramón: I love this drink so much. *Erik: Taste cool than water. *Mary: So? Does anyone want to try my guitar? *Mumble: No, we're okay. *Mary: Follow me for a tour. (In Mary's room) *Mary: This is my room. This is where i sleep in. *Ramón: Very wonderful and cool room. *Mary: Oh thanks. *Ramón: You bet. *Erik: Do you have any fish? *Mary: No. I don't. But i have salmon which is fish and spicy. *Erik: No. Don't want. *Mary: Okay, okay. *Erik: Tell me, how you have the good stuff? *Mary: Um...this is my guitar, this is my bed. And this is my bedroom. *Mumble: The souls are good in this one. *Ramón: Pretty good souls. *Mary: Duh, i do whatever i want. *Mumble: Okay, do whatever you wanted to do. *Erik: Like what? *Mary: You mean *transform into a devil penguin* WHAT?! *Erik: Run! (Devil Mary fires Erik and jumped into the table) *Erik: Oh no! *Mary: You are mine! *Mumble: LEAVE MY SON ALONE! *Mary: Oh, you try to stop me? *Mumble: Why are you doing this? *Ramón: What is wrong with you amigo? *Mary: I am not a AMIGO! *Ramón: Everyone run! (Mumble, Ramón and Erik jumped on the stairs while arriving in the living room) *Erik: This mansion is evil! *Ramón: We need to do something. *Mary: YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! *Ramón: Shoot, we will go for the blame. *Erik: I think, we are doomed. *Mumble: What do you think? (Mary booms Mumble, Ramón and Erik somewhere and landed into somewhere in a adelie colony) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Penventure Time/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep